Two Worlds, Four Lovers
by SonicFreeColors1234
Summary: Dean and Sam are thrown into an alternate universe, and seek help from Castiel. Based on "The French Mistake" from Supernatural. Will finish the story with one or two more chapters.


Author's Note: The "**DCDCDCDCDCDCDC**" is a transition from scene-to-scene, while "**DCD**" is transition of days. You can also find this on my deviantART account.

I was casually walking down the pavement, minding my own business, still dressed as Cass, when out of nowhere Jensen and Jared came running up to me. "Cass? Cass! Hey, Cass! Oh, thank god. What is all this, huh? W-w-what did Balthazar do to us?" I took this as some sort of prank, they were trying to mess with my mind a bit. I knew Jared too well, always playing tricks; but decided to play along with them. That is until I seemed to piss Jensen a little.

Pulling out my script, I said, "Man. Did they put out new pages?"

"New what?" Jensen asked.

"I mean, is this some kind of cosmic joke?" Jared asked.

"Hey, _you're_ the one whose pulling all sorts of jokes," I replied. Jensen then snatched my script from me, almost tearing it in the process.

"Hey! These are words in a script. This isn't Cass," he said.

While the two conversed, I decided to get a bit more comfortable. I loosened my tie and stripped off my trench coat throwing it on the nearest clothes rack that was mine. The girl pushing it growled a bit, but then gave a faint smile when she noticed me. Do I make people annoyed or angry sometimes? Ah, whatever. I glanced at Jared staring at me. He whispered something to Jensen, but I couldn't really hear it.

Not liking feeling left out, I spoke up. "You guys want to run lines, or…?"

"His name's Misha. Misha?" Jensen said to Jared.

"Who else would I be?" They stared at me for a few seconds before leaving. "Nice try guys! But I've been pranked too many times to give in to you!"

**DCDCDCDCDCDCDC**

I pulled open my trailer door, and plumped down on the couch. It's been a rough day, working from morning till noon. I need to catch some Z's. "Thinking…Might…Catch some…Z's." I tweeted on my phone. I settled the phone onto my coffee table, and closed my eyes. I then winced at a high-pitched sound that seemed to be coming from nowhere. I saw the glass of the phone, the windows of my trailer, and then my television screen crack. I pressed my hands up to my ears; I thought my ears would bleed from the sound. "SHIT! FUCK!" I ran out of my trailer, and looked around to see if I could find the source of the sound. It just got stronger. I collapsed onto my knees, screaming in pain. The sound stopped, the people around me stared for awhile. "WHAT ARE YOU LO-" I stopped in mid-sentence as I noticed something. Something weird. The people weren't even blinking; it seemed as though they aren't breathing, like they're dead. "W-what's happening?"

"_I am Castiel. I am an angel of the lord, and in need your help._" A paper materialized in the air, and fluttered onto the ground in front of me. It showed some weird picture on it, and some writing as I turned it around. "_Follow these steps, Misha Collins. Thank you._" I gasped in pain as the ringing returned. It then went away as quickly as it came.

**DCDCDCDCDCDCDC**

My eyes bolted open, and stared at the ceiling of the trailer. A millisecond later I started hyperventilating. I calmed down in a few seconds, and tried to process just what happened in my…dream? Was it a dream? It sure as hell wasn't.

**DCD**

"Can you explain to me why your trailer looks like a tornado hit it, Mr. Collins!" Bob Singer screamed at me. I was in Bob's office, he was behind his desk while I humbly stood before him.

"I-I can explain!" No I couldn't.

"Yeah? Well tell me what FUCKIN' happened!" I said nothing. Who'd believe an angel of the lord spoke to me? "That's what I thought. Seventy percent of your next paycheck."

"I-Isn't that a lot! Shouldn't it be like twenty or something'?"

"Around that range, yes. But did you notice that _other _trailers and equipment were destroyed! Said items were within a seventy feet radius of your trailer. Can you explain that as well?" I still was quiet. He slammed is fist on the desk out of anger. A bit too much anger that I thought he almost broke the desk, and his hand. "Get out of my office, Collins."

**DCDCDCDCDCDCDC**

I opened the door to my trailer and slammed it shut, vibrating the trailer and breaking a few more windows that somehow survived the angel's noise. "Damn it." I snatched up the paper Castiel or whatever gave me and quickly read it. "That's the symbol or sigil or whatever they used for the teaser yesterday…is there any connection with it and the angel or something?" My alarm clock went off, I shoved the paper into my pocket and ran over to the set. "I'm gonna be late! Gonna be late!"

"Mr. Collins, you should've been here ten minutes ago!" The make-up artist said.

"Yeah, I know! I know! Please just hurry up, miss! Thanks." I patiently sat in the chair while the woman patted my face with various make-up that I didn't even know was called. Seven minutes later I exited the make-up trailer and went over to the set. "Thank god. I got five minutes to spare."

**DCDCDCDCDCDCDC**

"Cass-I mean Misha! Where have you been!" Jensen looked at me and placed a hand on an empty seat behind him and Jared. I sat at the desired spot, and looked over their shoulders, being the nosy person I am.

"What's that, Jared?" I asked.

"I bought part of a dead person," he replied.

"Hey, that's just what I need!" I blurted out. I shut my mouth quickly.

"W-what, Misha?" Jensen said overhearing our conversation.

"N-nothing, Jensen."

"W-Wait…do you know something…you aren't supposed to know, Misha?" Jensen looked at me, as if he was trying to read my mind or something. I decided to come clean. What else am I supposed to do, keep yesterday a secret for the rest of my life? And…I think Castiel's…making me. I feel something in my mind, my soul, telling me what to do.

"I'll tell you when we're done shooting, 'kay?"

**DCDCDCDCDCDCDC**

"So, there something you want to talk about, Cass-I mean Misha? DAMN IT!"

"Yes, there is…" I paused for a brief moment before I took out the paper Castiel gave me. "Um…you know Castiel? Like from the show?"

"Yeah," Jared and Jensen said.

"Well, heh, this may sound like I was on drugs, but…I think he contacted me." I handed them the paper, they just stared at it in awe.

"Th-this is the sigil we need!" The latter said. He wrapped his arms around me in a manly embrace.

"You're welcome."

**DCDCDCDCDCDCDC**

It took me awhile for them to convince that they're from another universe, but they got to me. "So…you're Dean," I said cocking me head to Jensen. "and you're Sam?"

"Yeah," they said in unison.

"This is _beyond _freaky," I said holding my head in my hand.

**DCD**

"We're going back home, Sam!" Dean said. I smiled at…him and Sam. I could tell they had a 'family' relationship, not a 'friend' one.

"Okay, we've got all the ingredients, all the steps. Now all we need to do is follow them." Sam walked over to the window where our first scene was shot this morning. We were in the set, late at night. We broke in just before midnight, over-riding the gate's control panel. I was holding a flashlight for guidance while the other two read the paper. We didn't want somebody popping in late at night finding the place lit up abnormally at night. "So we make a line here, a circle here, and…done!" Dean looked over Sam's work, and sighed in anger.

"Did you read the instructions, Sammy?"

"No. Why?"

"Because last time we did it wrong." Sam looked over the paper and noticed nothing out of the blue.

"We were supposed to paint it on the…outside, Dean. Sorry?" He apologized with a hint of humor. I chuckled at the two.

"What's this for anyway, dudes?"

"Well, we're supposed to go back to our universe or whatever." Dean finished painting on the sigil and held out his hand. "Nice knowing you, Misha." I could tell he was thinking '_Yes! I got it right!_'

I was about to return the gesture, but I couldn't. "Um, anything wrong, Misha?" Sam asked. Suddenly my grip on the flashlight loosened, and sent it crashing onto the floor turning it off. I heard that voice again. Castiel's high-pitched ringing voice. But now I could somehow understand it. The two gasped, Sam saying, "Y-You alright, Misha?"

"Yes,"

"Oh, go-" he interrupted.

"Yes, Castiel," I finished. I had just agreed to have an angel possess me and I don't know why.


End file.
